Dan Cerita Itu Berakhir Di sini
by nekompuss
Summary: Jadi, apakah salah jika aku baru berjuang sekarang? (Karma - Rio)


Deru motor meraung -raung memecah kesunyian malam. Tak dipedulikan hawa dingin sang menusuk tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut selembar kaus tipis. Pria ini ingin menerbangkan pikirannya, kalau perlu tubuhnya sekalian.

.

Tapi ternyata ia masih takut mati.

Motornya ia hentikan tepat sebelum menabrak batas bibir tebing.

.

.

 _Pernahkah kalian merasa kehilangan?_

.

 **Dan Cerita Itu Berakhir Di Sini**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu adalah milik Matsui-sensei

Story by nekompuss

Selamat Membaca...

.

.

.

Hujan deras yang membasahi jalanan Tokyo sejak sore tadi tidak menghalangi niat muda-mudi untuk menghabiskan waktu di malam minggu ini dengan pasangannya. Pusat perbelanjaan inilah yang menjadi buktinya. Karma mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, dari dalam cafe yang ia sambangi ini ia melihat keluar, dan benar saja, berpasang-pasang remaja sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang ingin mereka singgahi, mungkin bioskop, batin staf muda di kantor Kementerian itu.

.

Tangannya masih setia mengaduk cappuccino yang ia pesan 15 menit yang lalu. Tidak seperti tempat nongkrong lain di pusat perbelanjaan ini, cafe ini tidak terlalu ramai, mungkin karena konsep café yang terlihat tua untuk remaja di luar sana.

.

"Karma." Yang ditunggu kini menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, jalan macet ." Lanjut Perempuan tersebut.

"Sudahlah,,, tidak masalah. Pesanlah sesuatu terlebih dahulu." Jawab pemilik surai darah seraya memanggil kembali salah satu waiters yang ada di sana.

Setelah pesanan Perempuan itu datang, ia kembali membuka suara.

" Bagaimana London?"

Orang yang ditanya diam sejenak untuk menyesap kopinya.

"Menyenangkan. Kau sendiri, bagaimana bekerja di Kementerian? Pasti melelahkan."

Pria merah itu mengangguk."Tapi positifnya, aku mempunyai mainan baru, hehe." Seringai khasnya masih bertengger di sudut bibirnya.

"Kapan kau berhenti untuk bermain-main?"

"Heh? Aku serius loh dalam bekerja."

"Iya, aku percaya deh."

Sejenak mereka berdua disibukan oleh minumannya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau di Jepang?"

"Lusa aku sudah kembali ke London. Tapi tiga minggu lagi aku ke sini."

"Untuk itu?"

.

Ah, sial. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu menanyakan hal ini. Ia merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Melihat lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam, Karma melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

"Sudah tidak bisakah?" yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Karma. Mau apa lagi?"

Pias.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Rio?"

"Mengapa aku harus tidak yakin dengan apa yang menjadi keputusanku, Karma? Aku telah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Dan memang inilah yang terbaik untukku."

Akabane Karma kembali membisu, sebenarnya bukan ini tujuan awal mengajaknya bertemu. Tapi kapan lagi dia berbicara dengannya secara empat mata selain hari ini? Salahkah jika ia masih memiliki harapan yang kuat tentang semua itu?

"Kalau memang itu yang terbaik, mengapa aku masih mendengar keraguan dari nada bicaramu?"

Perempuan yang kini panjang rambutnya hanya sebahu itu terdiam, kembali mencerna perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Sejak mengenalnya di SMP beberapa tahun silam, memang sulit sekali untuk mengalahkan Karma dalam hal berdebat.

"Aku memang masih sedikit ragu, tapi ini bukan alasanku untuk tidak memutuskan ini semua."

.

.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Entah sejak kapan perjumpaan keduanya malam ini menjadi ajang sesi tanya-jawab. Lagu _Endless Love_ yang mengalun romantis yang diputar café tersebut terlihat begitu kontras dengan kondisi keduanya yang suram.

Nakamura Rio hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bahagia meski menerima seseorang yang tidak kau cintai?"

"Kata siapa aku tidak mencintainya?" ia balik bertanya. Suaranya diatur sepelan mungkin agar tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Kau masih mencintai pria lain. Aku melihat itu dari matamu."

"Yang kau lihat itu tatapan mataku, atau pantulan dari matamu sendiri?"

.

Kali ini pria merah yang terdiam, serangan balik dari Rio menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Di sisi yang berlawanan, perempuan yang baru menyerangnya dengan perkataan yang menusuk ikut terdiam. Ia tahu perkataan itu akan menyakiti hati Karma.

Bahkan mungkin hatinya sendiri…

.

"Benar apa katamu, aku mungkin belum mencintainya 100%, tapi aku sudah belajar mencintainya sedikit demi sedikit seiring berjalan waktu."

"Oh, berarti kau menjadikannya pelarian, eh?"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Nadanya meninggi, "Aku bukan orang yang memainkan perasaan seseorang sesuka hati!"

Keheningan memberi jeda pada keduanya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengajakku kesini?" Kali ini Rio yang bertanya.

Semenit,

Dua menit,

Tiga menit,

Karma membuka suara.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya, apakah kau bahagia dengan semua ini?" Kalimat yang muncul bukanlah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Rio.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Karma!" Ia menahan emosinya.

Mengabaikan ucapan Rio, Karma kembali berbicara, "Mengapa kau memilih untuk menerima begitu saja orang yang tidak kau cintai, Rio?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah belajar menerimanya. Dan kini aku telah menerima dia apa adanya!"

.

.

"Mengapa kau tidak memperjuangkan cintamu sendiri?"

"….."

"Padahal orang yang kau cintai juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganmu…."

"…."

"Kau kurang memperjuangkan cintamu, Rio…."

"Daripada kau, terlambat jika kau baru memperjuangkannya sekarang." Sambarnya tajam. Ia ingin mengakhiri pertemuan ini sekarang juga. Sebelum beranjak dari kursinya, Perempuan yang telah tujuh tahun tinggal di London ini memberikan sesuatu pada pria di hadapannya.

"Kuharap kau tetap bersedia untuk datang. Kalau tidak ada yang dibahas lagi aku pamit dulu." Tanpa ada niatan untuk menahan, Karma membiarkan Rio berjalan keluar café hingga punggungnya sudah tak dapat ditangkap oleh kedua matanya.

Sepeninggal Rio, Karma masih setia duduk di tempatnya tadi. Pikirannya kembali mencerna segala percakapan tadi.

Rio benar.

.

.

"Setelah semua ini terjadi, kau masih mengharapkanku untuk datang ke pernikahanmu eh, Nakamura Rio?" Ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri seraya meninggalkan café ini.

Undangan itu tetap ia bawa.

.

.

Tapi bukan Akabane Karma namanya jika menyerah begitu saja…

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Karma dari café tadi, ia segera merebahkan diri di kasur apartemen miliknya. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit, sementara pikirannya mengembara…

Semenjak perkenalannya di kelas buangan SMP Kunugigaoka, dan dilanjutkan menjadi teman sekelasnya sepanjang ia berada di SMA, membuatnya keduanya menjadi partner-in-crime yang terkenal di penjuru sekolah.

Semenjak itu pula ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain ketika sedang bersama gadis itu.

Ya, dia menyukainya.

Namun, ia tidak mau menodai kebersamaan mereka selama ini dengan perasaan tersebut. Pasti Rio merasa geli dengan hal itu.

.

Yang ia sesali, mengapa lelaki terlahir sebagai makhluk yang tidak peka? Kalau saja dari dulu ia tahu perasaan Rio sama dengannya, mungkin nasib mereka akan berbeda.

.

.

Tapi, tidak ada kata terlambat dalam kamus hidupnya.

.

.

.

Senin. Karma sudah mencari tahu dari orang sekitar kapan pesawat Rio akan berangkat dari bandara menuju London. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Bahkan ia sengaja meminta cuti satu hari.

Karma akan merebut Rio kembali.

.

.

Jam 10 pagi Karma sudah berdiri di depan rumah nya, berharap semuanya belum benar-benar terlambat.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Setidaknya ijinkanlah tamumu masuk dulu."

Rio mengalah, ia mempersilahkan Karma memasuki ruang tamunya.

.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin berubah pikiran?"

"Kalau kau masih membahas hal itu, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang, Karma!"

"Rio, tolong dengarkan aku dulu." Karma memohon, satu dari kejadian yang langka.

"Karma dengarlah, pernikahanku sudah akan berlangsung bulan depan. Sangat terlambat kalau kau meminta aku untuk berpikir ulang." Rio mengontrol suaranya agar tidak meledak. "Tolong mengertilah!"

"Kau sudah pasrah saja mengikuti yang ada Rio? Mana Rio yang ku kenal pantang menyerah?"

Rio terdiam, dirinya lelah menanggapi lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Aku bukan Rio yang dulu yang kau kenal, Karma."

.

Karma terdiam, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

.

"Rio, menikahlah denganku." Sebuah cincin permata bertengger di kotak kecil sewarna rambutnya. Perempuan di depannya hanya membisu.

.

"Rio…."

"…."

"Karma, terima kasih atas segalanya. Jujur aku akui, aku senang mendengar pernyataanmu. Sisi lain hatiku merasa lega karena perasaanku ternyata bersambut. Tapi maaf, aku sekarang sudah bahagia bersama yang lain. Dan aku harap dirimu juga dapat bahagia dengan yang lain, bukan denganku. Sekali lagi terima kasih karena akhirnya aku dapat mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulutmu. Namun, maaf…"

.

.

Rio tidak dapat meneruskan kalimatnya. Tangisannya terlanjur pecah, ia tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Karma mengerti kali ini ia benar-benar kalah. Ini adalah kekalahannya yang pertama setelah sekian lama tak pernah mengalami apa itu kalah.

"Maafkan aku Rio, kalau selama ini aku menyakitimu."

Di sela isak tangisnya, Rio berkata, "Tidak, aku juga salah. Maaf aku juga menyakitimu. Tapi sekarang kumohon tinggalkan aku, aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Karma mengalah, ia pamit. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa bulan depan. Aku pasti datang ke pernikahanmu."

Rio mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah, _"Goodbye, Karma."_

.

.

Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Rio berikan untuknya.

.

Setidaknya sampai Karma terjebak macet dalam perjalanan ke bandara untuk melihat Rio terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya dia bersama yang lain, kali ini dengan sebuket mawar merah kesukaan perempuan itu.

Berkat motornya ia dapat menyalip di jalanan yang padat kendaraan ini, dia akhirnya mencapai sumber kemacetan,

Kecelakaan antara bis umum dengan taksi.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Karma mengetahui siapa penumpang taksi itu.

… **END…**

.

Terimakasih telah bersedia membaca fic ini, maaf kalau isinya too drama, semoga kalian tetap menikmatinya….

Salam,

Nekompuss

.

.

 **OMAKE**

Karma berdiri di pinggir tebing, hembusan napasnya terdengar sangat keras seakan seluruh organ dalamnya ingin ia keluarkan bersama karbondioksida yang keluar melalui hidungnya.

Kali ini ia benar-benar kalah.

Bukan kalah melawan debat dengan rekan kerja maupun atasannya,

Ia kalah dalam meperebutkan Rio. Tuhan lebih menginginkan dia bersama-Nya dibanding dengan Karma maupun pria itu.

"Selamat Jalan Rio."

Karma melemparkan sebuket mawar merah ke dalam jurang.

"Semoga kau lebih bahagia di sana…"

 **-#END#-**


End file.
